


Cigarettes After Sex

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Dragon Age: The Modern Version [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cigarettes, Concept Art Solas, Desk Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knives, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Scars, Slow Build, Smoking, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Solas wants to continue what he and Atlas had started, before they were so rudely interrupted.





	Cigarettes After Sex

**:The Inquisition:**  
  
**Girlvellan** : who the fUck took my smokes  
  
**Girlvellan** : i know it was one of yall  
  
**Boyvellan** : oh yeah, my bad  
  
**Girlvellan** prometheus motherfucking lavellan  
  
**Girlvellan** : you absolute crock of shit  
  
**Boyvellan** : its just theo thx  
  
**Girlvellan** : yeah yeah you sarcastic motherfucker just give me my cigarettes back  
  
**Bees** : wat do you even need them for  
  
**Girlvellan** : smoking ??  
  
**Bees** : oh right  
  
**Bees** : im practicing and i read it wrong srry  
  
**Vint** : You two are awful influences on each other. Smoking is awful for your health!  
  
**Girlvellan** : we know  
  
**Solas** : Atlas, might I have a word with you later?  I'd like to continue the discussion we began yesterday.  
  
**Girlvellan** : yepp can do  
  
**Vivienne** : Darling, don't act innocent.  
  
**Boyvellan** : jeez, since when does viv ever talk in here  
  
**Boyvellan** : also, the fuck do you mean   
  
**Vivienne** : Why, they're consorting, didn't you know?  
  
**Boyvellan** : ??  
  
**Boyvellan** : OH  
  
**Boyvellan** : E W  
  
**Girlvellan** : rude viv  
  
**Vivienne** : It's just my revenge for what I was forced to bear witness to yesterday.  
  
**Bees** : pfff  
  
**Solas** : I will admit that it was poor judgement on my part.  
  
**Solas** : Though, you shall not stop us next time, I assure you.  
  
**Boyvellan** : I WILL BLOCK YOU SOLAS I STG  
  
**Girlvellan** : lmao  
  
**Girlvellan** : anyway solas ill meet you at the uni  
  
**Girlvellan** : stay away viv  
  
**Boyvellan** : EW EW EW  
  
**Girlvellan** : anyway theo just give me my smokes back already im outside your door  
  
**Boyvellan** : ugh, coming, ya nasty

* * *

 As Atlas lit up a cigarette on the way down the street, she couldn't help but smirk in an attempt to hide the blush threatening to take over her features. She walked down the familiar street to the university, inhaling and exhaling smoke as she went along, only stomping out the cigarette when she was right outside the doors. She stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked down the hallway towards the classroom she knew to be Solas', heart beating almost out of her chest with excitement.  
  
 She knocked on the door and walked in, an action so familiar she didn't even hesitate to see if he was truly there, knowing he would be. Only, this time he wasn't.  
  
 "Solas?" Was all Atlas managed before being shoved back against the door and her lips claimed by another. She moaned at the now-familiar taste of Solas tongue invading her mouth as she grabbed at the wrists of the hands holding her shoulders against wall instinctively, before moving to scratch at the taller elfs back instead. He groaned and bucked his hips as her nails dug into his skin through his clothes and the tips of her fingers caught on his hair and pulled, causing her to whimper in response as the vibrations of his voice sent tingles down her spine.  
  
"I've been craving you since we were so rudely interrupted yesterday," Solas grumbled as he nipped at the bruises she had attempted to cover with foundation adorning her neck, "And I don't plan on allowing anything to get in our way today," He finished, reaching behind her back and turning the lock on the door.  
  
 She whined when he pulled away from her, but was promptly silenced when he grabbed her wrist and let her to his desk, which was mysteriously cleared of all objects for once. She chuckled, walking ahead of him and placing herself on the desk, spreading her clothed legs for the older man. He growled and made his way to slot himself between her thighs hastily, laying his hands on her thin waist and kissing her feverishly once more. Atlas responded to the kiss, but bucked her hips impatiently, whimpering when she found she could barely move with his grip around her waist as strong as it was. She broke the kiss to claw at his biceps through his khaki sweater.  
  
"Come _on_ , Solas, get on with it," Atlas demanded, impatient as always. He chuckled and began to pull her jacket off of her body, lifting her hands up, one in each of his own. He then brought each of her scarred wrists to his lips to give them each a gentle kiss in a move so tender, it would have sent her into a fit of tears in any other circumstance, now, it just served to turn her on further as their eyes met.  
  
 Solas let go of her hands, moving to remove her t-shirt instead, leavingher in only her bra and jeans, having kicked off her socks and shoes sometime ago when Solas wasn't looking. Atlas wrapped her clothed legs around his waist in a motion she had _meant_ to be sexy, but it backfired when Solas hissed and made a face of pain, reminding her of her of the knife still in her jeans.  
  
"Oh! Sorry," She swiftly apologized, removing the offending bowie knife from her pocket and throwing it over onto the desk chair behind her. Once it was gone, she went to wrap her legs around him once more, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Solas removing his sweater and long-sleeved undershirt, revealing a well muscled  body beneath it, a pleasen surprise to the younger elf. She wolf-whistled jokingly, earning her a chuckle from the man between her knees.  
  
 Solas moved on to undo the button on Atlas' jeans, then pulling down the zipper as he drew himself closer to her face, finally kissing her once again as he pulled her jeans down to her ankles, allowing her to kick them off herself. He dragged a finger down her body, starting at her shouler blade, down to her lower back, drawing shivers from her, before finally moving back up again and undoing the clasp of her bra, and allowing it to fall onto floor, with the rest of their clothing. He allowed his left hand to remain on her hip, drawing circles into her pale skin as the other moved to cup her breast, rubbing a thumb over her hardened nipple, before pinching it and earning a whimper in response.  
  
 He lowered both of his hands, then, hooking his thumbs in her underwear, pulling them down at a teasingly slow pace, Atlas wiggling her hips with panted 'hurry's, before finally letting them fall to her ankles, and then the floor. He looked down at her, starting at her silver-dyed hair, then her green eyes, the marks on her neck and collarbones, her breasts, savouring it all until his eyes reached her center, the coarse curls of brown hair settled between her thighs, dripping wet with her own juices. He licked his lips, drawing a finger down from her clit to her hole, before pushing it in with little preamble.  
  
" _Solas_ , _more_ " She panted, moaning breathlessly when he complied and added another finger, moving them in and out of her, all the while watching her expressions and bodily reactions to his ministrations, memorizing them all.  
  
 After a few minutes of fingering her open, he removed his hand and brought it to his lips, tasting her juices from his fingers, their half-lidded eyes meeting for a moment. Atlas moaned a frustrated 'come on' through gritted teeth, causing him to smirk and remove his fingers from mouth, bringing them to his jeans instead. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down, along with his boxers, but only enough to reveal his leaking cock as it stood proudly. It was now her turn to lick her lips in anticipation, before moaning as he brought a condom out from the back pocket of his jeans. He foil packaging open with his teeth, pulling it out and then rolling it onto his dick, groaning at the slight friction.  
  
 "Come on, Solas, _please_ , just _fuck me_ ," Atlas begged, bucking her hips and leaning back on her hands, her soft thighs wrapping around his waist, forcing his cock slightly between her folds, causing them both to moan wantonly. He finally relented, taking his shaft in his right hand, the other holding his weight as he leaned over her and guided his cock inside her.  
  
 Atlas groaned and laid fully on her back, allowing solas to lean over her more as she clawed at his back and wriggled her hips in search of more friction, seeming to get used to the size of him in mere moments, enjoying the burning pain-turned-oleasure. He pulled out of her until only the tip of his latex-covered cock remained inside her, before slamming back into her. He continued his slow, yet hard pace, enjoying the way she clawed at his muscled back, making him hiss, and the way she pulled at his hair to pull him in for a seering kiss. Eventually her insides began to clench around him almost painfully, spasming slightly, so he brought his right hand to wrap around her hip, his thumb rubbing circles into clit harshly, causing her to tip over the edge, spasming around his dick more frequently, moaning in delight. He came soon after, shooting his seed into the condom as he made a final, hard thrust into her warm, wet heat. He leaned his forehead against her sternum as he came down from his high, sighing contentedly as she pet his hair in a relaxing, almost maternal way.  
  
 " _That_ was... amazing," She muttered into his pointed ear as he moved away from her, allowing her to sit up  and for him to tie off the condom and throw it away in the bin under his desk. He tucked himself back into his boxers and jeans, then picking up his undershirt and pulling it on, moving to grab his sweater, too, only to find that it was gone from where he had let it fall on the floor. He looked up at the sound of a chuckle as Atlas pulled on the much too large sweater, and he smiled affectionately.

"It suits you," Solas chuckled, grabbing her knife from his chair and placing it on the desk so that he could sit down and watch her pull on her remaining articles of clothing. She picked up the knife and put it back in the pocket of her jeans, before standing behind his chair and pushing it towards the window of the classroom, chuckling as he made several sounds of confusion along the way.  
  
 She sat on his lap once they reached the window, opening it as wide as it could go, pulling out her pack of menthol cigarettes and waving it in front of him.  
  
"Do you mind?" She questioned.  
  
"I don't _approve_ , but it is your choice," Solas relented, earning a roll of her eyes in response. She flicked her fingers, a small flame errupting at her fingertips, crackling with magic. She removed a cigarette from the box with her mouth, settling it comfortably between her lips and lighting it with the flame just barely touching her painted nails.  
  
 As she inhaled and exhaled the smoke out of the window, she cuddled against his warm, toned chest, relishing in their shared afterglow and how he held her almost tenderly. He kissed the top of her head, breaking the silence.  
  
"Ma serannas, da'len."


End file.
